Epic Saga IV: Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare/Script: Part Ten
start throwing bombs at the WOA Headquarters... Ouroburos: You just don't know when to admit defeat, do you? General Kurt: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is more than meets the eye for you, chrome dome! Terios has always planned to rid of all you blasphemic simpletons for over centuries, and my army and I will prove it! No. 445: Mr. Bones and Dry Paratroopa! Open up our defense grids! duo man the turret guns and machinegun weaponry, with Dry Bone minions for backup Dry Paratroopa: {SQUAK!! SQUAK!!!!!} Mr. Bones: Cool it, laddie! These bugs're all ours! {DDDDU DUUU DUU DUU DUU DUU DUU DUU!!!!!!!!} are fired repeatedly... General Kurt: Grrr..... YOU FOOLS!!!!! START TAKING EVASIVE ACTION!!!!!!!!! All: AYE-AYE, SIR!!!! Kurt and his men begin cloaking themselves with an invisibility device WOA: What!?!? General Kurt: Kya-hahaha! You miserable rats can't hurt us... It's useless! raises his left fist in the air, giving out the Saurian pledge and heads out into the battlefield Galactic Petey: What rock boy doing!? ETG: am I not surprised! No. 445: You have no idea what you're doing... It's meaningless to go out and end up killing your----- Ouroburos: DUMBASS!!! All: HUH?! around him, excluding Zeitgeist, have surprised looks on their faces... Ouroburos: It looks as if you have no idea what's at stake. As a noble Saurian warrior, I must take pride and responsibility for the actions I take... If someone gets in my way, there will be consequences that shall be in order. Why don't any of you see this? ETG: Y---y... You're insane! With all the things that you've been through, the WOA should not have entrusted you as----- Giga Fuzzy: Shut up, boy... This young man has a strong point. None of us can see truth's face, therefore, he has seen the light, and we haven't. Besides, you're only a rookie of this team, so what do you know? takes out his kunai knife... Giga Fuzzy: I wish you did... ETG: You die now! kunai pierces Zeitgeist's throat, with critical damage... WOA: {!!!!!!!!!} Ouroburos: What the---!?!? Giga Fuzzy: {hisses weakly} GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! collapses... No. 445: How could this have happened? ETG, why did you, of all people, do this!?!? ANSWER ME! ETG: {chuckles evilly} HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! You naked apes... suddenly transforms, into a familiar being General Kurt: ...... ARE HISTORY!!!! Ouroburos: Just how did you get close to us!? General Kurt: {cackles} Isn't it obvious, WOA scumbags??? Since I serve under Goddess Terios, the ability to copy the appearance of anyone has been lent to me! Luckily, I managed to take out two worms at a time! No. 445: You said two worms, correct? Then where's the original ETG!? WOA direct their attention to a brutally wounded ETG... Galactic Petey: Ninja boy!!! plant creature comes to the wounded ninja's aid, with the Relic of Negation, holding it up close to his face Galactic Petey: {gasps} It not work! IT NOT WORK!! No. 445: this conspiracy... First Zeitgeist, now another fallen comrade. General Kurt: Hey, "heroes"... Why the long face!?!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did I sink your battleship, amigos?!?!?!?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA!!!!!!!!!!! turns his head over to Kurt, looking more angered than the last time Ouroburos: I'LL KIIIIILLLL YOOOOOOUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! General Kurt: HAHA---- What the---!?!?!? elbow jabs Kurt's jaw in one blow... Later following up with an insane amount of mount punching Ouroburos: GO TO HELL!!! HELL, HELLL, HEEEEEEEELLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! {BAAAM!! KA-POOOW!!!!! SSSSMMMAASH!!!!!!!} Ouroburos: Why are you holding back?!?! FIGHT ME!!!!! {BLLLIFFF!!!! BBOOOOOM!!!!!} rest of the WOA team examine in horror... Ouroburos: And now I've had about enough...... summons an army of icicle dragons and sents them to finish the job Ouroburos: .... General Kurt of the Netherworld: YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!!!!!! {BA-----BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!} {Smoke covers up the whole battlefield, while Ouroburos turns his back and rushes to Zeitgeist] Ouroburos: ZEITGEIST!!!! ETG: {seethes in pain} Man, my body!! Petey.... Arigatou. shakes his leaves in a comforting manner... Giga Fuzzy: Boy..... I'm..... dying. Ouroburos: Stay strong, Zeitgeist! DO YOU HEAR ME, DAMN YOU!?!?!?!? Giga Fuzzy: {wheezes} I wish there were more people... Kinda like you. rest of the WOA team turn their attention to the Saurian warriors, with sorrowed looks ETG: I don't believe this! Giga Fuzzy: I really hate--- {wheezes violently} Death. Ouroburos: WHY DID IT HAVE TO END LIKE THIS!?!?!?!?!?!? No. 445: General Kurt seems to know no bounds at all, not even our own... As a concluding thought, we were left wide open. Galactic Petey: What that mean!?!? No. 445: He knew our weaknesses flat-out, and took away one life that seemed precious: Zeitgeist. Ouroburos: N----No.... This won't happen yet... IT CAN'T!!! WHY?!?!?!?!??!?!?!? ETG: Be mature about this, man... It has a tendency to occur. takes out a weapon and gives it to Ouroburos... Giga Fuzzy: They're all right, boy... Ouroburos: What... is this??? Giga Fuzzy: Let's all say that this doohickey can help you kill Terios, once and for all... This also brings back a lost friend. In that c---- {coughs violently} case, it's the one Dry Bones being that you held a strong bond with. Ouroburos: Why, thank you. Giga Fuzzy: Take care, boy.... I'll be watching you in Heaven with my new friends: God and Jesus Christ... I'm free!!! WOA all wave to Zeitgeist's ghost... Giga Fuzzy: AHAHAHAHA!! I'M FREEE!!! Ouroburos: I AM the remaining Saurian after all these times... Take care, Zeitgeist, and have nice chats with God, and say a few words about me. ETG: Well, Kurt is nowhere to be seen... Just what the hell!?!? No. 445: He might have disappeared once Zeitgeist met his own demise... Ouroburos: Damn..... Guy stands alongside Ouroburos, with the latter reaching out the other with his fist Ouroburos: Both of us know now what has to be done... No. 445: Exactly. We need to enter the Netherworld and finish things personally... ETG: What about moi!? Mr. Bones and Galactic Petey: AND US!?!?!? Dry Paratroopa: {SQUEAK!!!} No. 445: We're sorry, all of you... But Beecanoe knows us a little more than any of you will ever know. Mr. Bones: I'm his grandfather, and I call "rubbish"!! Ouroburos: That means argubably nothing. Only two or three of us can move onward... If more of you come, then trouble will not be not promised. It's simple as that! All: Fine... Guy opens up the dimension rift and then stares at Ouroburos... Ouroburos: I hope we can make it out alive in one piece... No. 445: That should happen, but I have a theory that it won't, considering the dangers that await us! of them later enter the rift... {RRRRRZZZZTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!} Mr. Bones: Please bring my boy back. Galactic Petey: What do now?! ETG: We might need to clean up once more... And there's also Ouroburos's ship that needs a longtime upgradin'! All: Let's do it! remaining team members decides to make some new adjustments before Ouroburos and Genius Guy's return... (To be continued...) Category:Epic Saga